Dreams Come True
by Ireland Maslow
Summary: Ella and Jemima are best friends who thought they were taking a normal vacation. While at a car show on the pier, clumsy Jemima runs into a guy, spilling her drink all over him. Little did she know it was THE James Maslow! After Ella invites him to spend time with them, he takes them to meet his friend, Ella's biggest crush, Adam Young. They've never been more proud to be clumsy.


**This was a story I wrote based on a dream I had a while back. I got a lot of help from my best friend since it's her story too. My character is Jemima and her's is Ella. This was just written for fun, I know most people don't like OC stories, but I hope you'll give this one a chance. It will be a two part story because my best friend, who you can just call Ella, and I came up with another idea. **

**Thank you, "Ella" for helping me and encouraging me on this story! :D**

* * *

"Can you believe we're actually in LA?" Ella asked as her and her best friend, Jemima, walked into their hotel room.

"No, isn't it exciting?" Jemima answered from down the kitchen hall as she threw her bag on to the bed she claimed. "What do we want to see first?" She asked as she walked back to the front of the hotel room where Ella's bed was at and sat on the foot of Ella's bed, next to the blond.

"I don't care, what do you want to see?" Ella asked, they both laughed a little. Neither one of them was good at making the final decision. No matter how small the decision was.

"Okay, pick Walk of Fame? Or beach?" Ella thought for a moment.

"Well, which one do you want to go to?" It felt like one of those facepalm moments, causing Jemima to laugh.

"How about the Walk of Fame?" Jemima said, tucking her dark brown hair behind her right ear.

"If that's what you want to do," Ella said, laughing a little.

"Walk of Fame it is," Jemima stood up and started toward the door with Ella right behind her. They drove instead of flying for two reasons; one, because Jemima was terrified of flying, and two, so that they would have their own car instead of renting. Ella got into the driver's seat and Jemima in the passenger seat. Ella started the car, but before putting it in drive, she hooked her phone up to the radio. Owl City started playing through the spearkers, Ella's favorite. Jemima turned the music up as they drove to Hollywood's Walk of Fame. They were following a GPS map on Jemima's phone as they drove.

They got to the start of the Walk of Fame and found a place to park.

"Audrey Hepburn!" Ella exclaimed, pointing to one of the stars. She stopped to take a picture of it before they moved on to the next. They were excited to see Cary Grant, James Stewart, Tom Hanks, Robert Downey Jr., Julie Andrews, Dick Van Dyke, and several others. Jemima was most excited when she saw her favorite, Big Time Rush. They were acting star struck even though these weren't the actual stars.

"Do you think we'll see any real stars while we're here?" Jemima asked as they finished the fifteen block walk. They decided to go get something to eat before sight-seeing farther.

"I hope so! Maybe we'll see your boyfriend," Ella joked with a huge smile. Jemima laughed a little.

"We can only hope," she answered with a dreamy tone. Ella was referring to James Maslow, Jemima's biggest crush. They both were dead-set on Jemima marrying James while Ella married Adam Young a.k.a Owl City. "Maybe we'll see some celebrities at the Endless Summer Classic Car Show! I hear a lot of people show up there, maybe we'll get lucky." Jemima's tone showed her excitement. Both of them were into classic cars and since the car show was going on the Saturday they would be in LA, they decided to go. It was held at Hermosa Beach, which was about a thirty-five to forty-five minute drive, depending on traffic.

"You know, this is James' favorite place to eat," Jemima stated with a smile as they walked inside In-N-Out-Burger. They were trying not to spend too much money on their trip, so the majority of food would be bought cheap or bought and taken back to the hotel to be cooked.

"Really? That's cool!" Ella said as they walked up to the counter. They stood back a bit to look at the menu before ordering. After they got their food, they decided to sit at one of the outdoor tables since it was such a nice day.

* * *

It was finally Saturday, which was a depressing day for Jemima and Ella. They were leaving the next day. They were currently on their way to the car show.

"I'm not ready to leave yet. It's so amazing here! I could literally move here in a heartbeat." Jemima stated, looking from the road to Ella.

"I know, it's beautiful here." She replied, staring out the passenger window. As they got closer to Hermosa Beach, they became excited. Before coming to California, Jemima had only been to the beach once; and it was right after a hurricane, so it was cold and rainy. Ella had been to the beach three times before and enjoyed each trip.

"Almost there," Jemima said, a hint of excitement in her tone.

"I wonder if there will be any celebrities here," Ella said, thinking back to their previous conversation.

"I hope so! Obviously, celebrities aren't going to post on Twitter that they're going because then there would be too many people." Jemima pointed out. They finally got to the car show and parked. There was a huge crowd of people, this was one of the most popular car shows. Neither one of them liked big crowds, but they figured it was worth it. "Maybe Adam will be here! You said he likes classic cars." Jemima pointed out excitedly. Ella laughed a little.

"We can only hope." She said in a dreamy tone, causing them both to laugh. They finally reached the beach, parked and got out. They began walking toward the crowd of people. Jemima and Ella stuck as close together as they could, not wanting to lose track of the other. They both knew that would be a nightmare. They walked up to a red, 1959 Covette Roadster. The owner was an older man with grey hair and a kind smile. He began telling them and the others standing there about the work he put into the car. Like most old men, he got off on different stories involving the car's history. According to the old man, the car was in bad shape when he rescued it from an old barn, and it was costly to repair.

They stopped to look at and take pictures of a few more cars. They were both having fun and enjoying their time. Both had to admit they were secretly scoping out the crowd, hoping to see a familiar face.

"Sweet! A Nova!" Ella pointed out a hunter green colored car. The man standing next to it was younger, maybe in his thirties, tall, with dark hair and dark eyes. He smiled at them as they walked over to the car.

"Hello, ladies, this is my 1972 Nova, 307 cubic-inch, 130 horsepower V8 under the hood, and two barrel carburetor." He said, motioning toward the raised hood. He talked a little more about the car then they thanked him and moved on to the next. After a few more cars, they decided to go to one of the food stands that were set up. It was all things you could eat while walking such as hotdogs, burritos, pizza, and burgers. They weren't really hungry yet, so they both got lemonade. They started toward another car, a white, 1972 Chevelle Malibu when Jemima felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw that it was her mom.

**Be careful out there in that crowd. Stay close to Ella. - Mom.** Jemima had to laugh a little, showing the text to a confused Ella, who giggled also. Jemima began replying, holding her drink between her arm and chest. She wasn't paying attention as she typed and ended up running straight into someone tall. The impact of their bodies made her paper cup crush inbetween them, soaking both their shirts. She stumbled back with a gasp.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention! Sorry!" Jemima began ranting on and on with an apology, not really noticing who she ran into until she looked up. Her breath hitched in her throat and her hazel eyes went wide.

"Jemima, are you okay?" Ella asked, who had wander off ahead of Jemima, not noticing the collision until now. Ella's bright blue eyes followed Jemima's to the tall brunette in front of them, running his hands over his wet shirt.

"Hey, it's okay, it'll dry." The man said, letting out a small laugh. Jemima snapped out of her daze and her cheeks turned bright red when she noticed all the stares she was getting. She heard the man let out another small laugh. "It's really okay, no harm done," he said, holding his arms out at his sides to make his point.

"You're James Maslow." Jemima pointed out, as if that should make the situation worse. In Jemima's mind, it did. She just spilt lemonade all over the one guy she had the biggest crush on.

"Yes, I am, and you are?" He asked, giving a smile. Jemima's eyes went wide again, not being able to remember her own name.

"Her name is Jemima, and I'm Ella," the blond said.

"Nice to meet, I wasn't watching where I was going either, so let me buy you another drink." He said, meeting eyes with Jemima. All the brown-haired girl could do was nod, causing him to laugh a little. He motioned toward the stand they just came from before leading the way over. "I'm guessing lemonade since I now smell like a lemons." He joked, Jemima's cheeks heated up as she nodded. He got the drink and turned to hand it to her.

_Say something, you idiot!_ Jemima's brain was screaming at her.

"I really am sorry! I'm a bit accident prone." She admitted with an apologetic look on her face.

"It really is okay... Jemima, right?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a weird name, but my mom loved it."

_Why did I tell him that?_ Jemima thought to herself, feeling awkward.

"Um, so, are you enjoying the car show?" Ella asked, trying to keep James around for Jemima's sake.

"Yeah, there's a lot of cool cars here, are you? Oh, and I think Jemima is an awesome name." James smiled at Jemima who had to hold in a fangirl squeel.

"Yeah, there are some cool ones, and yes, we are." Ella answered, she bumped Jemima's arm, telling her to say something.

"I like the Mustangs," Jemima blurted out, afterward feeling really stupid. Was that really the best she could do? The guy of her dreams was standing in front of her and she was making herself seem like an awkward, unsocial nut. She felt she was blowing her one chance with James.

"They're cool," he agreed, making Jemima's heart skip a beat. Most guys would be trying to get away from a girl like her, but he was being so nice. He acted as if she wasn't awkward at all. Then again, he is James Maslow and he probably has a lot of awkward fan meetings.

"So, um, I know it's kinda weird and you probably don't want to, but would you like walk around with us... for a bit? I mean, it has to be boring being here alone." Ella said, sounding a bit shy. Neither girl was very outspoken or good at talking to people they don't really know, so that was hard for Ella to ask.

"Um, sure, it can't hurt, right?" Jemima felt like her heart would burst. Did THE James Maslow just agree to spend time with her and Ella? "But I'm actually not here alone. I'm here with my buddy, Adam. He wandered off about twenty minutes ago and I haven't seen him since." They turned and headed back toward the white Chevelle Malibu.

"So, where are you girls from?" James asked.

"Wisconsin," Jemima answered, feeling happy she actually sounded normal.

"LA is a little different isn't it?" James joked with a small chuckle. Both girls giggled a little.

"Definitely," Ella answered. James struck up a conversation with the owner of the car, asking questions about it and seeming interested in the answers. Jemima couldn't stop staring at him, she was waiting for her alarm to go off or for Ella to wake her up and tell her they need to get ready for the car show. She was praying this wasn't a dream. It was killing her, she had to be sure. She reached up and pinched her arm hard, wincing at the pain. Her cheeks went red when she realized James was watching her.

"Everything okay?" He asked with a small laugh. She just nodded, feeling stupid now, but she was happy it wasn't a dream.

"Talk to him," Ella whispered, giving Jemima -who was already off balance- a slight shove, causing her stumble forward. Ella put a hand over her mouth, not meaning to do that. James reached out and grabbed ahold of Jemima, making sure she didn't fall.

"You really are accident prone, aren't you?" He chuckled as she stood up straight.

"Sorry... again," she said, a bit embarrassed.

"Again, it's okay," he told her. They moved on to the next car, Jemima sticking close to James. She wanted to be next to him as much as possible, but not be weird. Ella wouldn't stand in-between them either. Everytime Jemima tried to put her in the middle so it didn't seem like she was trying to be that close to James, Ella would casually move to the other side of her friend.

"Are you two hungry? I'm hungry," James pointed out, causing Jemima to smile. It didn't matter what he said, she got excited.

"We can eat," Ella answered, nudging Jemima who just nodded.

"Cool, um, there's a little restaurant down closer to the pier, it's seafood, would you want to go there? My treat," James told them, they both agreed that that was fine. "I'm gonna text Adam and tell him to meet us down there. That okay?" James asked, they both just nodded. After he let Adam know where they would be, they started walking in that direction. "So, how old are you girls?"

"I'm twenty-two and she's twenty-one." Jemima answered.

"You're not that much younger than me," James pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm a year younger than you and she's two years younger." Jemima said then felt like banging her head into a wall. Did she really just reveal how much of a stalker she was? James just laughed a little, he was used to fans knowing everything there was to know about him.

"Someone did their research," he joked with another laugh. Jemima's face turned bright red, he reached out and rubbed his right hand on her back. "I'm just teasing, it's okay, I'm use to it." He told her with a smile.

"Is Adam joining us?" Ella asked as they walked into the restaurant.

"He said he would meet us here," James replied, scanning the restaurant for his friend. "There he is," James said, pointing toward a guy sitting in the corner booth. Ella stared at the brown haired man sitting there. It couldn't be, she was just seeing things. As they got closer to the table, Ella's heart started pounding in her chest. James' friend was Ella's biggest crush, Adam Young. Ella ended up running into a chair as they passed by the table before the one Adam was at. Adam turned to see what happened, causing Ella's cheeks to heat up.

"Are you okay?" James asked with a small laugh, Ella just nodded. "I swear, these two need padding." James told Adam as he sat down. Neither girl was surprised James already knew that about them. They were both pretty clumsy.

"Oh, Adam, this is Jemima and Ella, this is Adam." James introduced them as the girls sat down. James had sat across from Adam, so Jemima sat beside James and Ella sat beside Adam. They both were feeling nervous, being this close to their crush.

"Nice to meet you." Adam said, holding a hand out to Ella. She had a huge smile plastered to her face as she reached out to shake it. He then shook Jemima's hand. As the guys got talking about the cars, the girls both gave each other huge smiles. Neither one could believe they were sitting next to their crush. It was definitely an amazing moment for them both.

"What car has been your favorite so far, girls?" James asked, trying to include them in the conversation.

"I don't really have a favorite. I did like the Corvette Roadsters," Jemima replied.

"Those are nice," James agreed.

"What's yours?" Jemima asked.

"I like too many to list," James said with a small laugh.

"What's your favorite?" Ella asked shyly, looking over at Adam.

"I kinda like them all, it's hard to pick just one." Adam amitted, laughing a little.

"I'm the same way!" Ella said, realizing she sounded a little too excited about that. James began talking about random things. He knew Adam was a bit shy, so he was trying to get the ball rolling so that he would feel more comfortable talking. They ordered their food and talked a little more as they waited.

"How long are you girls here for?" Adam asked, looking between the two friends. Ella's bright blue eyes lit up when Adam made eye contact with her.

"Tomorrow," Ella answered. "I mean, we leave tomorrow. We've been here since last Saturday." Ella's cheek turned red.

"Well, the car show goes for a few more hours. There's a carnival on the beach this weekend. Maybe after we're done here, you girls would like to hang out there?" Adam asked, looking directly at Ella, who smiled widely.

"That would be nice," she answered.

"I'm assuming you'll be there too?" James asked, looking at Jemima.

"Yeah," was all Jemima could get out. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. They made some more small talk while they ate before returning to the car show.

* * *

Jemima and Ella were both feeling exceptionally happy as they walked around the carnival with the guys. It was every fangirl's dream to spend the day with their favorite celebrity and neither girl thought they would get to live that dream.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel." James exclaimed. Jemima didn't like heights. She didn't want to seem like a whimp though, so she just went along with it. It was obvious she was the only one feeling nervous about it. They walked over and got in line, she made sure that Adam and Ella were standing next to each other so that they would go together. Once they got to the front of the line, her and James were put in one of the seats and it moved a little to let Adam and Ella on. Since it was now full, it started to move without stopping. Jemima's heart was pounding and she was trying not to look down. "Are you okay?" James asked, noticing her reaction.

"I don't like heights," she said, her breathing heavy.

"Why didn't you say something?" He felt bad now. Had he known she didn't like heights, he would have suggested something else.

"I'll be okay," she said. It seemed to James that she was more telling herself that. James smirked a little and reached over to put his arm around her. Her breath hitched. She wasn't expecting that. After it went around once, it suddenly stopped with them toward the top. The small jerk of the seat made Jemima grip onto James.

"It's okay," James chuckled.

Adam and Ella were the lucky ones who got the very top. Ella felt awkward, not sure what to say or do. This was normally the part in all the love stories where they would do something cute. She knew this wasn't a movie or a book, but she didn't want to let this moment get away.

"The view is beautiful, isn't it." She asked, looking out. The sun had just set, but it was still light out.

"Yeah, it's amazing," Adam said, smiling at Ella. "So... um, do you and Jemima have boyfriends back home?"

"No, we're both single," Ella answered, trying not to answer too quickly.

"Awesome... I mean, not like, 'awesome! You're alone!' Honestly, I think it's surprising you're single." Ella felt like she could squeel right then. She desperately wanted to scoot closer to Adam and lean against him like in those movies, but she was too nervous. What would he think if she did that? Would it just make things awkward? The ride started moving again, leaving Ella with the feeling that she missed her chance. She wasn't actually sure if she ever had a chance.

After they got off the Ferris Wheel, they decided on some others they wanted to ride.

"Oh, let's pick up ducks!" Adam said, sounding like a little kid.

"Do they even let people over five play that game?" James teased as they walked toward the booth. The man working the booth looked at them odd, but didn't say anything. All of them, even James, stepped up to play.

"This looks like a lucky ducky," Adam stated, picking up a medium sized duck. He looked at the number on the bottom and raised both hands up in victory. "Told you it was lucky!" He cheered, causing the others to laugh. He got a large, brown teddy bear. James and Jemima both got ducks with a two on the bottom, so they got hats. James' was a dark green hat and Jemima's was a medium orange color. Ella got a duck with a one on the bottom and she settled for a toy whistle. She didn't mind, it was just a game after all. Adam felt kinda bad that Ella got the lowest number.

"Here," he said with a sweet tone, holding the bear out toward Ella. He was hopeful she would accept it.

"Are you sure?" She asked, surprised by his actions. He smiled and shrugged a little.

"A bear this cute deserves an equally cute owner." He said quietly, blushing a little. He wasn't really good with this kind of stuff. Ella smiled a little, feeling shy as she accepted the teddy bear. His smile grew a little larger. Adam wasn't good with romantic stuff, but he tried his best. Ella smiled down at the teddy bear as they began walking again. She couldn't believe THE Adam Young just gave her a teddy bear. It was definitely her new favorite item.

"How about we go on that one?" James suggested, pointing toward the Tilt-a-Whirl. Jemima's eyes lit up because that was her favorite.

"I love that one!" She exclaimed, making James smile. They all went over and got in line to get on the ride. James found it cute how Jemima was so excited.

"So, what part of Wisconsin are you from?" Adam asked, looking between the two girls.

"We live in Dane, it's not a very big town, but it's nice." Ella answered.

"We spend a lot of time in Madison though. It's a city about an hour away from our town." Jemima added.

"What's there to do in Madison?" James asked as they waited in line.

"Um, there's museums, parks and trails, comedy clubs, and, our personal favorite, gardens." Ella told them with a smile.

"What kind of gardens?" Adam asked, the ride was currently running, so they had a few minutes to wait. They were close to the front of the line though.

"Our favorite is Olbrich Botianical Gardens. There's a lot to do there and it's so beautiful." Ella's tone showed her excitement.

"How often do you go?" James asked.

"We're actually planning a trip there when we get back home. We're going next Saturday," Jemima told them.

"Cool," James said, he had a look in his eyes that Jemima couldn't place. She didn't know him well enough to know what he was thinking. She wished she did though. After a couple more minutes of small talk, the ride stopped and people started getting off. James and Jemima got on one while Ella and Adam got on the one in front of them. Jemima couldn't help but get a little excited. This was really her favorite ride. James found it cute. As the ride started moving fast it had Jemima squishing into James and Ella into Adam. Neither girl had any complaints though. James was smiling from ear to ear when he saw how much fun Jemima was having. This was definitely turning out to be the best night ever for Ella and Jemima.

* * *

The girls had taken their car back to the hotel earlier before leaving for the carnival. The guys had followed and they all drove there in James' Bronco. After they left the carnival, James drove them back to their hotel. On the way there the girls had sat in the back. This time, James and Jemima were in the front while Ella and Adam sat in the back. Jemima wished she could reach over and hold James' hand. She was sure Ella wanted to do the same with Adam. Neither girl wanted the night to end. Especially since they didn't know where they stood with the guys. Was this it? Would they just drop them off and forget them tomorrow?

"Well, here we are," James said as he pulled into the hotel parking lot. Jemima and Ella thanked the boys for a fun night and everything they did for them. Neither girl wanted to get out of the car because that made it so final that the night was over.

"Oh, Ella, can I get your number? You know, so we can keep in touch and such," Adam asked, his tone was slow and nervous. Ella felt excited and agreed to give it to him.

"Yeah, can I get yours?" James asked Jemima, who smiled brightly. Jemima agreed and gave it to him. The guys put their numbers in the girls' phones too. "Ella, you can get my number from Jemima, right? And I'll get yours from Adam." He said, turning to look at her.

"Sounds good," she told him with a smile.

"Jemima, we can do the same," Adam said, smiling at the brunette, who smiled back in agreement.

"Um, before we leave, could we get a picture with you guys?" Jemima asked.

"Of course, let's get out to make it easier," James said. They all climbed out of the car and took a picture with Jemima's phone and then Ella's phone. The parking lot was well lit and the flash on the phones helped the pictures come out good. They all had to cram together to get all four in the pictures.

"Well, I guess we should head on up," Jemima said once the pictures were taken. She didn't really want to leave, but she also didn't want to hold the guys up. She knew they probably had busy days tomorrow and needed to get home to sleep.

"Goodnight girls," James said, smiling at them.

"Yeah, goodnight," Adam also said.

"Goodnight," the girls said at the same time. James stayed in the parking lot until the girls were safely inside the hotel. After they went in, he pulled out and left. The girls got to their room and the second the door was closed Jemima let out the squeel she had been holding in all night. It scared Ella a bit, causing her to jump a little. They both began laughing after Jemima was done.

"Oh my gosh! I never thought when we took this trip that we would not only _meet_ our celebrity crush but actually spend time with them! And they asked for our numbers! I think I'm going to physically burst!" Jemima said, falling back onto Ella's bed in an overly dreamy way to make her point. Ella laughed at her friend and sat on the bed too.

"I know! I can't believe Adam gave me a teddy bear!" Ella said, squeezing the bear close to her chest. "Do you think we'll hear from them tomorrow?"

"I don't know, I sure hope so though!" Both girls had smiles that stretched ear-to-ear. Jemima gasped a little. "I need to call my mom and sisters! They will never believe what actually happened!" Jemima had been a huge fan of James' since the very first episode of his TV show. Her mom and older sister liked to tease her and they didn't believe she had much of a chance to really meet him other than the short amount of time the thousands of other fans have had at meet and greets. They never seen anything like this coming. Jemima never actually thought this would happen either.

"I'll have to call my family too! They'll be so excited!" Ella said, her mom and siblings had been a little more supportive of her love for Adam. They wanted her to meet Adam and be with him. Even Jemima knew they would be excited to hear this from Ella. Ella had been a fan of Adam's for a long time and her family slowly started to agree that they were good together. The more they learned about Adam the more they wanted Ella with him. Both girls had been very supportive of the other's love for their guy and wanted the other to have that fairytale ending.

"I'm not ready to leave," Jemima said, making a pouty face.

"I'm not either! I wish we could stay another week." Ella said, also making a sad face.

"We'll have to make a trip out here again," Jemima said, Ella agreed with her. They sat there and talked, recalling their night with the guys and getting all their excitement out before bedtime.

"Okay, I'm going to go take a shower before bed," Ella said. Jemima just nodded with a small smile. Ella gathered her things before heading the bathroom. Jemima grabbed her phone and got on Facebook. She wanted to post every little detail about the night she just had, but the status would be too long. She tried to keep it short, but she wasn't very good at that. She wanted to wait and talk to her family first about what happened before really posting too much on Facebook. She didn't say who she met, just that her and Ella had a great night with a couple of amazing guys at the carnival. She didn't want her family to find out all the details from Facebook, and since she tagged Ella, she didn't want to give away too much. She wanted Ella to be the one to tell her family who she met.

* * *

The next morning the girls were packing up and double checking that they had all their stuff, and then checking again. Neither girl wanted to leave. They had both called home that morning and retold the events from last night to their families. Ella's family was excited and asking a bunch of questions, while Jemima's family was more shocked and also asked a bunch of questions. The question they both got asked was if they had heard from the guys today. Neither of them had, but they also didn't lose hope that they would. It was still early and both guys had work and such to get done. They couldn't just sit around and talk to the girls all day, though that would be nice.

"Do you have all of your stuff?" Ella asked as she walked into the other room where Jemima was.

"Yes, I think I do. Do you?" She asked, turning to look at her friend.

"Yeah, I think I do," Ella said with a smile. Jemima grabbed a hair band and her hair brush and used the bedroom wall mirror to put her brown hair up in a pony tail with her long bangs hanging down to frame her face. Ella had the top part of her blond hair pulled back into a pony tail while the under part was down. Jemima grabbed her phone when it went off and seen it was a text from her sister.

**So are you and James going to get married now? ;) -Moriah.** Jemima rolled her hazel eyes with a small laugh. She told Ella what the text said before replying to it.

**Possibly. You never know what could happen. ;) -Jemima.** She put her phone in her pocket and grabbed her bags. She carried them into Ella's bedroom which was the main one. They had their bags near the door and ready to go. They looked over the room one last time before grabbing their bags and heading to their car. After the car was packed and they had checked out, they started the long drive back home.

* * *

**A lot of what happened in this story is actually us. Our looks are the same, the beach experiences are the same as we've had, how are families are about our crushes is the same, and we really are that clumsy and indecisive. Her family has accepted my James obsession which I love! :D Lol. The next part to the story will probably take some time for me to get out, but there WILL be another part. You'll get to see who gets contacted first by one of the guys! **

**Review please! :)**


End file.
